


Love to See You Smile

by flippyspoon



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Me [51]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon
Summary: Steve just wants to see Billy smile.





	Love to See You Smile

“It’s good, keep going,” Billy mumbled, and he pressed down on Steve’s chest as he rode him.

Steve arched up into Billy, feeling somehow like he was both about to explode inside his boyfriend and also nowhere near it. He bit his lip, focussing on that tight hot heat, so close and yet…so far away…ugh….

The problem was that Billy was grumpy and irritated tonight which wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence but Steve didn’t know if something was wrong and he worried about it and sure it was no big deal if something was wrong sometimes except he’d thought it was no big deal with Nancy and look how that had turned out and Billy did tend to escape with sex (they both did) which was certainly better than escaping with fighting but then he didn’t want to talk about it and Steve didn’t feel he was good at talking about stuff but apparently he was way better at it than Billy whose cum was spattered across Steve’s chest already and why couldn’t Steve just come and be done with it…

“C’mon, Steve,” Billy muttered, looking vaguely annoyed even as he bounced on top of Steve’s cock.

“That’s not,” Steve panted, “exactly a turn on… What’s the matter?”

“Nothing,” Billy said, grimacing for a moment. He must’ve been over-stimulated, Steve would have thought. But he mostly looked bored which made Steve insecure which made him no closer to coming. “Just a shitty day,” Billy said. “Feel shitty.”

“Why didn’t you let me….ugh…take care of you?”

Usually when Billy had a shitty day and he just wanted a good fuck, he said so and Steve took his time, made Billy feel special with praise and foreplay and sweet talk that went on til Billy was melting into the sheets. But Billy had acted like everything was fine until the deed was already in progress, seemingly only in a worse mood after his orgasm (probably because it hadn’t made him feel any better).

“I dunno,” Billy muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “Don’t you get sick of that? I thought…”

“Never,” Steve said. “Fuck…never, I wouldn’t…” Steve concentrated and…nothing…

“Oh…kay,” Billy said, still looking sort of sad or pissed or both.

Steve said, “I really don’t need to-”

“Just come already,” Billy snapped.

Steve snorted at that and, feeling something like the last straw, he tweaked Billy’s hips and went about tickling him about his belly, right around his lower abs, dangerously near his currently limp dick that wagged as he rode Steve.

Billy was very ticklish. Steve had discovered this after a month of dating when he’d reached over to playfully tweak his stomach and Billy had yelped like he was about to be murdered and than burst into helpless laughter when Steve made contact. Steve considered it the revelation of the century and Billy had ended up squirming on his back in the dirt where they were parked. The idea that he could reduce Billy Hargrove to a helpless mass of rubber-limbed giggles was, to Steve, a significant enough miracle to make him consider going to church every Sunday.

Now Billy said, “Fuck! Asshole! Shit!” He shrieked this as Steve tickled him mercilessly, even as his mouth split into a grin and he laughed, breathless and lurched over, Steve still inside him, and giggled in that unselfconscious way that was delightfully unlike any other thing Billy ever did, breath hot as he lost his shit atop the cum-covered sweaty skin of Steve’s stomach. The sight of Billy grinning and giggling was like a liquid shot of joy that went right to Steve’s cock and he arched off the bed with a gasp, even as he continued to tickle Billy’s belly, and came inside his love with a surge of something like gleeful satisfaction. He gripped Billy’s hips, sporadically tweaking them in those magic tickle-sensitive spots, Billy writhing and giggling on top of him as Steve rode out his orgasm until they were boneless and melted together in the sweat dampened sheets.

“Dick,” Billy said, catching his breath, still chuckling.

“I just…wanted to see you smile,” Steve said, slowly stroking Billy’s back with the tips of his fingers. “Or laugh or something.”

Steve felt Billy shift, his mess of sweaty blonde curls a mop atop his head and hiding his face that buried itself in Steve’s chest. A hot mouth kissed Steve’s nipple, lazily mouthing at him.

“I dunno what to say to shit like that,” Billy said.

“I love you too, baby,” Steve said, rubbing his back.

“Yeah,” Billy said, grinning up at him, “that.”


End file.
